Daddy's Girl
by NowNforeverRamy
Summary: Ricky want's Another baby but is Amy ready to have Another one? Can She have another baby? Does She want another baby?
1. Chapter 1: A Girl

This is my 1st Fanfiction. I don't own Ricky and Amy or John! Brenda.H Owns Them. I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter One: A Girl?

Ricky: Amy!

Amy: Hold on he's almost asleep

Ricky's laying down on the sofa bed waiting for Amy to return. Amy comes back into the living room and lay's down next to Ricky and gives him a soft kiss on the lips

Ricky: You know what I been thinking Amy.

Amy: No what?  
(As she goes in for another kiss)

Ricky: We should have another Baby.

Amy giggles at Ricky crazy idea and say's "what, are you serious right now"

Ricky: Yeah I'm serious Amy, I want another Baby. John's already in kindergarten.

Amy: But you said that one kid was fine with you.

Ricky: Yeah I know but that was when we were in high school, I want to have a little girl

(Ricky leans in to kiss Amy on the Cheek)

Amy Giggles at Ricky

Amy: And what makes you think will have a girl next? What if we get another boy, Come on Ricky there's a 50 50 Chance that we won't get a girl, Plus there's tons of things I still wanna do still. We just started our careers.

Ricky: Come on Amy you know you wanna have my baby again.

Amy: yeah, But not anytime soon.

Ricky: Come on Amy Ricky says as he leans in for another kiss

Amy: Okay Okay Amy says as she winks at Ricky but first I have to talk to my doctor about getting off the pill and making sure my body is ready!

Ricky Smiles and says "Okay But Maybe tonight we can start practicing on making a baby tonight!

Amy: Ricky we always practice (Amy winks at Ricky and grabs his shirt and gives him a deep kiss)

Hope yall liked it! thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Amy's Thoughts

**I don't own Ricky, Amy, John or Anne. Brenda H. Owns them.**

Next day Amy was at the Juergen's back yard having Ice tea with her mother Anne.

Amy takes a sip of her ice tea and look at her mother and asked her a question "Mom did you and dad  
ever plan for Ashley or was she just a surprise? "

Anne: "Well Amy I can't remember anymore" (she chuckles) "Why the sad look Amy"

Anne Asked with worry.

Amy: Well Ricky and I were talking last night and he was saying that he would like to expand our family now!

(Anne Smiles at what Amy had just shared with her)

Anne: Expand? Like have another kid? Are you ready for another kid Amy?

Amy: Yeah I guess it's time for us, John's already six, I think he's ready to be a big brother!

(Amy Smiles but her smile is weak)

Anne: "But that's not what asked, Why the sad face Amy? "

Amy: "I don't if I want another kid or if I'm ready for another one! I think I'm just worried for me and Ricky this is gonna be a big step for me and him, the last we were pregnant I did this all by myself , I Don't know I just sound crazy. "

Anne: " Well Amy your married now and a grown woman, not a young 15 year old girl anymore, Ricky's not going Anywhere. Do you see the way the man looks at you Amy?"

( Amy and Anne both chuckle)

Amy: " yeah I notices it, I know I'm ready for this next big chapter in our lives.

5 weeks later

**Amy's POV**

Me and Ricky have been having sex around the clock whenever we get times to be alone, at his office at lunch or in the car where ever we can be alone. But the only this is that I got my period. I'm still not pregnant.I'm starting to get worried if I can't get pregnant? What is Ricky gonna think? What do I tell people think. I just need to relax my body. Hopefully it will happen soon. The door opens and Ricky comes in and give me a hug, Gosh his hugs are the best, I just love when he warps his arms around me and picks me up to kiss him.

Ricky: "Hi wife"

Amy: "Hi, What are you doing home early from the office"

Ricky: " Well I got all my work done so I thought maybe we can have some alone time before john comes home from school"

Amy: "Oh really" (I laugh at what he's saying)

Ricky: Yeah so come on let's get it on and make me my daughter!

Amy: Yes Sir

Amy kisses Ricky on the neck and takes of his shirt and Ricky un-hooks Amy bra and the both of them drop their items on the floor, and remove the rest of their own clothing and get in to bed, a make love.

**Thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
